


Variations on an AU

by LucifersLacyPanties



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood Drinking, Everyone is having a great time, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet Collection, Multi, Sex Demons, Succubi & Incubi, Vampires, WinterFalconWidow, because demons, but this is on the border of dubcon, chapters tagged with details, everyone is there willingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersLacyPanties/pseuds/LucifersLacyPanties
Summary: Various versions of warlords and vampires and sex demons and sexy times.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Variations on an AU

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for the AU before I knew who was in what role, so I decided to write a couple variations of this general idea.  
> Today we have Bucky as a human sent as tribute. Natasha as a vampire warlord. Sam as a traveling sex demon. Like a person does, you know?

Bucky tripped as he walked into the private chambers of the warlord. 

Natasha was lounging, waiting with the ever present moue of dissatisfaction twisting her lips into a bright focus against her pale skin. She ruled over the clan with the kind of iron fisted rule that no one but a vampire could achieve. She ruled over the neighboring clans too. Woven into her hair were the delicately carved beads from the Four to the West. Around her wrists were gem studded bracelets from the strange men who lived to the South. Everyone within reach of her power sent her tribute to buy their bit of peace for another year. 

If a tribe had nothing else to send, they could always send her something to eat. 

Bucky caught himself on legs as shaky as the first time he met her, and crossed quickly, dropping to his knees beside her, eyes on the ground, aware the pounding of his heart would be audible to her. A nail, trimmed to a point and painted black, traced over his chest through the open center of his tunic. 

The tribes of Brookland had nothing to send to her but food. 

He spent the journey trembling, praying to the gods for his acceptance into the glorious beyond after she killed him. 

But the warlord was nothing like he expected. 

Her nail caught on the knob of his throat for a moment, shifting to brush over the pulse that was visible beside it. Then she continued, forcing his chin to raise. Bucky could see the soft black clothing she wore, fitted close to her body, and the lacing that ran up both legs and her sides to keep it in place. She’d come back from a hunt then. 

Shaking from the small point of contact, from the terror that rose in his gut, knowing she was hungriest after a fight, ran into the lust that sat deeper inside him, aching for the high, bright pain of her teeth. 

“Damn, Nat, he’s gorgeous. What’ll it cost me to take him with me, after?” The voice came from the other side of the room, where Bucky hadn’t looked. It was teasing and friendly beneath the gravel of illness. 

“Not for sale, are you, zakuska?” Natasha’s purr balanced the way her nail dug deeper. 

Bucky shook his head as slightly as he could. It was true. He was tribute to the warlord. If she sent him away, he was free to return to Brookland. 

She wouldn’t send him away. 

“Look at me.” 

Helpless but to obey her, Bucky raised his eyes to otherworldly green ones. Her thumb caught at his lower lip, pulling it down, and on instinct his tongue flicked forward to taste it. She smirked, then tightened her hold on his jaw. 

“Do you see my new friend, zakuska?”

He managed to look away long enough to find the source of the other voice. The figure was laid out on a cot, wrapped around his center with bandaging as if he had taken a grievous wound. Though he was ashy and weak, Bucky couldn’t stop the hint of attraction. The man’s eyes were bright against dark brown skin, his cheekbones were high, and he had the carriage of a dangerous creature. Still, he quirked a grin, and the gap beneath his teeth was charming enough to erase the risk. 

Natasha turned his head to recapture his attention. 

“You’re not thinking of leaving me, are you? No, you never would, would you?” Close mouthed but smiling, she tracked her eyes down his body, flicking glances to her friend, “I thought you would appreciate him, at least as much as Samuel appreciates you. He would show you how much if he could stand, just now.” 

“Hey! Saved your life, Nat!”

Bucky shuddered. 

Fast, strong and powerful as she was, little was a threat to the warlord. 

“He prevented me from getting my clothing dirty, nothing more,” Natasha whispered conspiratorially, “but he let the wyr catch him to do it, and he needs to feed if he’s to survive.”

Fear must have been obvious on his face, because Natasha cooed a consolation. 

“No no, my sweet. Sam isn’t one of mine. If he wasn’t bleeding to death on my table, I would have sent him to you directly. Have you ever stories, zakuska of a tokolosh? No?” She sat up, one hand still caught around his jaw, and the other dragging along skin to the tie of his loose trousers. “You know what you become when I feed from you, his needs… align nicely.”

It was difficult to resist the way she called to him at the best of times, but that night, watched by Sam, the need was more potent than ever. Natasha found the bulge of his hardening cock, grinding her palm against him, and drawing a soft moan from his lips, as she always encouraged. It was echoed across the room. 

Her nail pierced through the soft skin of his lip, and Bucky rocked harder against her hand. She lifted her thumb to lick it clean, and he followed, chasing her to stay longer in her power. Green was overtaken by black for a flash, her gaze flitted down to his mouth, and she paused to ask, “Samuel?”

“No. Yes. Fuck. This’ll be fine, Nat.”

“Good.”

Her lips closed over Bucky’s, sucking at the fine thread of blood, keeping her fangs clear for the moment. 

Too powerful to resist, Bucky held where she placed him, trying to obey the instructions she’d given him at previous feedings. What the tokolosh needed, he wasn’t sure, but so long as the warlord had her mouth painted bright with the taste of his blood, Bucky would give her anything. He wasn’t still. He never managed that, even when she bound him down, he couldn’t stop the way he twitched and strained and ached for more. It was no different now. 

With her hand between his thighs, fingers stroking over his balls with the length caught beneath her palm, Bucky rolled against the pressure. 

She liked when he enjoyed himself. Said that he tasted best when he was begging for release. 

He liked when she called for him from the rich rooms where the blood concubines lived. 

For long minutes she kept him on his knees, sipping at his blood, and amused by his efforts to behave. The world was already sparkling at the edges, sooner and louder than it ever had before. The warlord was always able to drive him to incoherence, but it often took an hour or more to reach this state of delirium. Another groan from across the room reminded him of Samuel, and Bucky realized what the man must be. 

Not a man at all. 

There was a burning drive racing beneath his skin, fixating Bucky on the thought of sex. He’d never seen one, and none had ever come to Brookland, but he remembered the stories of the creatures that prowled the night and led maidens and fair young men into passionate embrace in the dark. A new wave of lust rolled over him, and Natasha allowed him to turn to look. 

Sam was sitting on the table now, bent around the bandages, watching with deep, dark eyes that glinted gold too brightly to be explained by the candles. A sex demon. The warlord was feeding a sex demon, using Bucky. A shiver ran from his toes to the top of his head. It was surreal, more than he could explain. It made no sense. He was nothing and no one, but here he knelt, two powerful beings focused on him. 

Unhappy with being something other than the center of Bucky’s world, Natasha nipped at his throat. 

Fast when she wanted to be, she was suddenly behind him, his trousers dropped to puddle at his knees, and she cut a quick line along the side of his throat. She licked over it, slowly, forcing Bucky to look at their observer. Her hand wrapped delicately around the base of his cock, sliding more than stroking up to the tip as she took another languorous taste of him. 

It was unbearable. 

His own need under Natsasha’s hands was always enough to wreck him; watched by a second, beautiful creature, it was escalating towards devastating. 

Natasha knew how much Bucky enjoyed it. She would feel it in every twitch of his member in her hand, every time he leaked at the tip. She would know it by the taste of his blood, sweetening that much more for every beat of his heart while he yearned to come. Her grip tightened as Bucky rocked into the circle of her fingers, slicked by his own mess. 

Even when she let go of his jaw, Bucky didn’t move, and he certainly didn’t look away. 

“Is this enough for you, Sam?” She teased. 

“You’ll know, Nat.” He growled his answer. Bucky could see the pallor of his skin fading, could see the tension in his shoulders and eyes loosening. 

Humming a reply, the warlord stripped him of the open tunic in a single pull, leaving him bare above the knees and on display. She traced the still healing bite she’d left high on his arm, showing off his body. Once, Bucky had considered himself stronger than most anyone. He’d considered himself big, well muscled, in control. That faltered when he was sent as tribute. It shattered the first time Natasha put him on his knees. 

Another lick over the now sluggishly bleeding cut, and Natasha chuckled against his skin, “You’re enjoying this more than I expected. Is that because he’s watching, or because of his glamour? You’ve never tasted this sweet for me, zakuska. I would drain you dry right now, if I could have you again tomorrow. Why are you so sweet and desperate? If it’s because he’s watching you like he wants a taste of his own, I might invite him to stay.”

Bucky shivered at the implication. “Yes, yes please.”

Rare as it was that Bucky spoke in her presence, Natasha took note. Her wrist twisted as she began to pump him, and she pinched one of his nipples hard enough that his hips thrust forward uncontrollably. The sound that fell from his mouth made both the creatures in the room hiss and snarl in delight. 

His head tipped back and to the side, opening his throat for her, terrified she would kill him, and desperate for the feeling of her mouth in spite of that. Bucky could just Sam across the room, looking almost healthy. 

A stream of cursing in her native language kissed over Bucky’s skin as she pulled him into a better position. She forced his knees wider to lower his height. She settled between his spread calves, body pressed against his. Still wrapped in her black uniform, it was indecent against his bare body. When one of his hands was moved to lay against his spread thigh, he followed the tacit order, and did the same with the other. It was all he could handle as she continued the inescapable slide and twist of her hand over his cock. 

Softly, her lips pressed against the thin skin that covered his pulse in her throat. Sharp pricks nicked at him, making him gasp and writhe in her grip. His eyes fluttered and his hands tensed with the effort to stay still. Somewhere beyond the sensation, he heard words, more cursing, maybe footsteps. 

None of it mattered. 

Bright and clean and agonizing, Natasha sank her teeth into his throat. The first rush of pain as she loosened her bite to open the vessel sent tears down his cheeks. It was so much, too much, more than he could handle, more than he could survive. He still pressed into her grasp. But then her lips closed around the bite, her fangs shifted to hold open the vein, and she drank. With her first swallow, pleasure chased the pain into the distance until he was adrift in the sensation. There was nothing to resist, nothing to fear. She drank leisurely, slowing down enough to remind him of his body when she tightened her hand, then speeding up to push him deeper into her thrall. 

She knew how to use him like this. Natasha knew better than he did how long he could last and when he was about to come. Even Bucky could see that his pleasure wasn’t entirely in her control tonight. 

He tried to resist, to hold back for her until she finished eating, but the pleasure mounted higher and higher until it snapped. 

But nothing happened.

Screaming around the frustration of his aborted release, he opened his eyes to find Sam watching from inches away. His hand was around the base of Bucky’s cock, pinched tight in a ring, displacing Natasha. The light in his eyes was stronger now. Before, Sam had been an attractive stranger. Now, looking into the gold-glittering darkness, Bucky couldn’t remember wanting someone more. 

“Feeling better?” Natasha asked before sweeping her tongue over the pool of blood growing in the well of Bucky’s collarbone. 

“You might say that,” Sam chuckled, rising to his feet, “Wanna see how sweet we can get him tasting for you?”

Bucky whimpered, but the question wasn’t for him. He couldn’t answer and tell the warlord what to do, but he could show them what he wanted. Sam’s clothes were some kind of robe, let off his arms for the sake of his injury, and tented with the proof of his own arousal. Leaning in, Bucky nuzzled against the bulge open mouthed, panting. 

They were talking again, but what mattered was Sam’s hands untying the sash. 

Bucky was too deep in the calm swell of pleasure to pounce, but it was near to it. 

It had been a long time since he’d been a fumbling young man behind the barn at the harvest dance, making time with a trader’s son, but he hadn’t forgotten the trick of how to do it well. With his hands still at his thighs, he mouthed at the thick, dark head, set his tongue over his lower teeth and slid forward. 

More cursing above him, and three hands sank into his hair. 

Natasha’s vanished when her short pull didn’t dissuade Bucky from his task. 

This was beyond lust or want or attraction. Bucky needed this like air. He pulled back, looked up for approval, and was already moving forward when Sam’s hands guided him to meet the thrust. Over and over, each thrust sending new waves of flitter through his vision, Bucky gladly took what he was given. He was good at it. The boys in the village told him so. The gasps and pleased groans from Sam confirmed it.

He’d happily spend the evening on his knees, floating in the foggy bliss of the creature’s thrall, ignoring his own body’s needs to satisfy Sam.

When he was forced off, forced to stop, he whimpered again, weak and needy, straining. 

“Ah ah. Natasha needs your attention.” 

Bucky blinked a few times, attempting to match the words to meaning, when all he could think about was taking Sam deeper, swallowing him down, making him come, tasting his come. Sam turned him by the hair, and gave him a push. 

Lying across the low chair, Natasha had stripped off her gear, and now was exquisitely naked, waiting for him impatiently. Bucky didn’t think. With his mouth gone dry with want, he hobbled across the distance and found new occupation for his tongue. 

She squeaked above him. 

He’d never heard the warlord make that sound before. 

It didn’t matter. 

She’d only let him put his mouth to her once, preferring to ride him, and he wouldn’t abandon the chance. Between strong pale thighs, the coppery flash of curls tickled at his cheeks when he buried his face against her. She was hot, flush from her meal, slick and salty, and she shook from the vibrations when he groaned against her. Tongue working in waves and flicks, he tried to pour some of the lust in the air into her. It was too much for him to contain, he needed to give some of it away before he drowned. 

As the haze of his vision lessened, and he remembered himself enough for fear of disobedience to creep in at the corners, hands landed on his hips, and Bucky was immediately yanked into the undertow of lust. That, that had been even longer. A year or more before he was sent. He didn’t miss it until Sam’s hands promised it to him, and then it was all he could think of. 

One of Sam’s hands pressed against the back of his head, commanding him back to his task, while the other dragged a wet line between his cheeks. 

It was fast. One finger, then two, then a third slid inside him slick with who-knew-what while he sucked and tongued at the warlord’s sex. 

They looked like anyone Bucky grew up with - more beautiful, but like the rest of the village. It was easy to forget they weren’t human until their patience ran out. Then it was inescapable. They moved him where they wanted him, and Bucky went gladly, trembling at the lack of use.

Positioned against the edge of the seat, Natasha had her legs clutching at Bucky’s hips, with her hand holding his cock against the slick heat of her channel. Behind him, Sam pressed, thick and scorchingly hot against his hole. 

They’d moved him there so fast he didn’t remember it happening, but they paused before it began. 

“You’re gonna be so sweet for her,” Sam promised, prompting Bucky to nod helplessly, wanting that to be true. 

Natasha licked at the last of the blood that oozed from her first bite, then turned her head to the other side, pushing her tongue against the thundering pulse in his unbroken vein in an echo of what he had done for her. 

“Don’t worry, zakuska, you’ll wake up in the morning.”

Bucky shook under her hands. 

Their hands. 

The glowing, gleaming haze of his mind was all consuming, floating him through waves of pleasure, leaving him both desperate for release, and content to be tormented, wanting more. No matter what they offered him, gave him, he wanted more and more, sharing it back to them just so he could have what they gave him next. 

Sam’s hands braced him and, synchronized, the tokolosh slid all three of them together. Bucky’s cock slid into the dripping clench of his warlord as Sam’s cock slid into his ass, spreading him open inexorably in one long push. 

Full, and begging for it, gripped tight as pleasure made Natasha shiver, Bucky couldn’t see or think beyond sensation, lust and need. 

Sam withdrew. Bucky chased after the fullness he needed, pulling himself from the grip of Natasha’s body. 

Sam slammed forward, driving Bucky back where he belonged. 

Bucky surrendered to it, as he should have done before. 

Natasha moved him as she wanted, pinching and scratching over his nipples and chest, dragging him down to tongue over his pulse, shifting him so his cock slammed in at the best angle for her own satisfaction. 

Sam moved him to help her, changed the angle of his thrusts so every other one slammed into something that zipped up Bucky’s spine and made him cry out for more. 

He begged them, louder and longer and needier than anything Natasha had achieved alone. Every moment felt like another brush of sensation would destroy him. Every moment felt like another grain of pleasure would make him come. Instead they stacked, higher and higher, more and more intense, until he saw the warlord, wreathed in black smoke, green eyes like a predator, nothing like the soft curves and woman’s body he’d known; until he saw her friend over his shoulder, sharper and bladed, horned and deadly. They drove him to a point he’d never known possible, worked between their bodies, and he begged until he went hoarse. 

Their hands burned like ice against his body. Their eyes enthralled him. Black and gold glittering power controlled him, broke him down and made him into what they wished. The echo of Natasha’s thirst hung in the air around him. She could smell his blood. Behind him Sam ate hungrily, devouring the energy of the coupling and Bucky’s satisfaction. 

He gave them everything, happy to bleed out for them, happy to be drained to a husk for the way their forms glowed strong as they consumed him. Bucky didn’t know when Sam bent him over. He didn’t know how long it was before Natasha sat up in a rush, teeth sinking into unbroken skin, immediately taking a mouthful of blood. 

He didn’t know how long it was, but he knew that as she drank, Sam went still inside him, and Bucky’s world evaporated into blinding white sparks. 

***

When he woke, there were worried faces watching him from either side. They were bright and healthy, eyes glittering with their power, almost human behind it. Too intense, they looked at him and through him at the same time. Whatever they found, it was what they wanted, first Sam, then Natasha, nodded shortly. She pressed the pads of her fingers to the tender side of his neck, baring her fangs unconsciously, watching his eyes. 

Bucky didn’t mean to quiver, or to bite his lip, or to let the instinctive lust be anything but an echo in his mind. 

They both saw it though, and said nothing. They didn't need to. Beyond the veneer of humanity, beyond skin and bone, he’d seen a glimpse of their power, and of their truer forms. He knew they could see it in him, and he knew, once they deemed him well enough, they would have him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> "Zakuska" is Russian for Snack. lol. 
> 
> This is marked as complete because the chapters will be stand alone, but subscribe if you want to get an alert. Also I put together a[ tumblr for prompts. ](https://luciferslacypanties.tumblr.com/)


End file.
